Thrill Me With Your Kiss
by His Spectacles
Summary: Fuji's wants to be a doctor when he grows up. So, Ryoma acts as his patient to give him some practice. The twelfth kiss for every moment in their lives. Thrill Slash
1. Good News

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #2: news; letter**

**Good News**

-

It's a hot day to be stuck in class. Fuji sits near the open windows where the outside breeze invades the stifling room, wafting nicely against his warm skin. The heat gives the afternoon a hazy feeling and no one is really paying attention to the teacher, who is also affected by the temperature. It's Fuji's last class of the day and then he can head home to the lonely apartment waiting for him.

College is fun, certainly. But there are times when Fuji misses Eiji's energy and loudness that accompanied him throughout junior high and high school. Even at nineteen, Eiji is still the same mischievous boy, now working at his favorite pet store and giving Oishi constant headaches being his roommate and boyfriend. Fuji visits them sometimes and he always marvels at how cluttered and busy their apartment is. Oishi keeps on apologizing for the mess but Fuji likes it like that since it speaks of how both young men _live_ there.

Fuji's apartment is nicely furnished but too neat and desolate that the brunette once or twice deliberately made a mess just to make it look like someone inhabits it.

But Fuji can't regret the reason why he lives alone. He really can't.

Just in the distance, too far to hear the accompanying thwacks and thuds, Fuji watches the people playing tennis in the university courts. They are letting out steam instead of playing for fun, Fuji knows. The brunette dreamily watches as a ball is lobbed highly, the smile on his face vague and faraway.

Finally the teacher dismisses the class and the students trudge slowly out into the hall. Their steps are quick, impatient to be out in the open air where its cooler. Fuji waves farewell to his classmates who glance at him as he heads home. His apartment is only a few blocks away from the university and he wishes that somebody had invited him to do something after school that would put off this journey home.

It's not that Fuji is _lonely_. It's just that the silence and emptiness of the place reminds him that he's alone.

The heat of the day isn't fading at all and it seems that it will be a muggy night ahead. Already the sky is darkening.

"Oi, Fuji-san," the owner of a magazine stall Fuji frequents calls with a friendly wave, grinning widely. "We have the latest issue of Pro Monthly Tennis delivered this morning."

Fuji stops and smiles cordially. "Sou ka? Then I have to buy one."

The owner scratches his stubble as he hands Fuji the glossy magazine. "It's a hot issue these days. It's almost sold out but I saved you a copy since I know you like it. Do you know the news yet?"

"News?" The brunette accepts the magazine with a 'thank you' and pays.

"Oh yeah. A lot of people have been buying it because of it's main article. Seems like a sixteen-year-old kid has just won the US Open. They say he'll conquer the Australian Open next, completing his Grand Slam wins, and he'll be world number 1 in no time. This Echizen kid played in the US Open when he was twelve but didn't reach the finals though he won against Lleyton Hewitt, who was the number one player then. Seems like he's in a hurry to rise to the top."

This sounds familiar…

"And oh, the kid's Japanese! Impressive, eh? You are a tennis fan, after all, Fuji-san."

The brunette glances down at the cover and, as he thought, Ryoma's face stares up at him. His hair is a little longer, curling a bit from underneath his trademark white cap.

"Hmmm," Fuji says with a thoughtful little smile. "Thank you for this."

-

Home is silent, as expected. Fuji drops his bag on the living room table and sinks into the couch, magazine propped on his lap. He flips to the main article he's looking for and smirks at the caption.

SIXTEEN YEAR OLD WINS US OPEN. ECHIZEN RYOMA PEGGED TO BE YOUNGEST WORLD NUMBER 1.

He reads through it but stalls at the snapshots of the boy wonder, clad in his recognizable red and white ensemble. The pictures are excellent without blur or excess. There's a nice one of Ryoma's face in profile, eyes dark with concentration and his mouth tilted in a genuine smile that he often wears when facing a particularly tough opponent and he's having fun. Fuji traces the curve of the boy's long nose on the paper.

-

_"I'm going back to America," Ryoma said with a little shrug but there was an excited edge in his voice. "Oyaji put me in the US Open again. Then after that he's talking about the other grand slam tournaments." _

_Fuji had his face pressed into his camera, facing a random flower that when captured on film turned into an exquisite bloom of color and detail. Such was Fuji's talent. _

_"…Fuji-senpai?" _

_He didn't answer immediately, let the silence stretch. "You're finally debuting as a pro, aren't you?" _

_Ryoma frowned somewhat. Fuji wasn't looking at him and it bothered the younger boy. _

_"Aa. I'll be gone for some time. School is boring and I don't want to go. Okasaan is a bit disappointed but this has always been oyaji's plan." _

_Still Fuji didn't move from his position and he kept his voice calm, impervious. "I see." _

_Just as Ryoma was getting irritated, Fuji took the picture and lowered the camera. He straightened and glanced at Ryoma. His smile was somewhat different and the younger boy couldn't read what lay behind it. _

_"What is your goal, Ryoma?"_

_Golden eyes watched the other, scrutinizing in his way that always somehow translated as insolent staring. "To reach the sky," came his answer, honest, uncoated and certain. _

_The smile widened and Fuji sighed, satisfied. "Good luck."_

_Ryoma's eyes narrowed briefly, and then nodded in decision, he went up on tiptoes to overtake those all important inches and pecked Fuji on the cheek. Fuji looked genuinely surprised and his eyes were open, just as blue as the sky Ryoma aimed for. _

_"What was that for?" _

_"It's bad luck to say good luck, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said by way of explanation. He smirked and added, "Mada mada dane."_

-

Fuji is laughing quietly to himself in reminiscence of that day, almost a year ago. In that short time, Ryoma won three out four of the Grand Slam tournaments. He was rocketing through the rankings, this small incredible boy, and rocking the tennis world.

"The sky is closer now, isn't it, Ryoma," Fuji whispers to himself with a smile sweetened at the edges. "You can almost come home."

He places the magazine next to him and heads to the kitchen to get his dinner started. He expects Eiji and Inui to call later, maybe even Tezuka, to tell him of the good news he already knows.

-

_"You will be gone for a long time, ne?" Fuji said later that night in bed, their clothes crumpled on the floor. Ryoma's things were randomly scattered throughout his brand new apartment of a month. It was nice. _

_Ryoma snorted sleepily. "I already said that." _

_"Oh, did you?" _

_The boy sighed. "Good night, Fuji-senpai." _

_"Say, Ryoma, maybe we should have a departure party for you. We didn't the last time you left. I'm sure Taka-san wouldn't mind. In fact, he'll be so happy for you that he'll make all your favorite sushi –"_

_"All right already," muttered the boy darkly, glaring through his fringe at the brunette who smiled innocently at him. "Good night, _Syusuke_." _

_Fuji kissed his forehead. "Good night, Ryoma." _

* * *

**END**


	2. The Art of Lists

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #10: 10  
**

**The Art of Lists**

-

Oishi Syuichiroh was a very caring boy. He watched over Eiji, broke up fights between Momo and Kaidoh and generally worried over the health and wellbeing of the entire tennis club. Though there were people who didn't need to be worried over, like Tezuka, Fuji and Inui, Oishi absolutely refused to believe that Echizen, though now fifteen and a few inches taller, could adequately take care of himself.

Case in point:

Fuji Syusuke and his unholy interest for their youngest regular.

Shuddering in pity, Oishi knew he shouldn't come between the brown-haired genius and Ryoma if he wanted to keep his own sanity intact but he couldn't just leave the poor kid alone and defenseless. Somehow Oishi had sensed that this was long overdue. Although Fuji liked to torture people even he wasn't so evil as to scar a twelve-year-old boy. But now that Ryoma was older, a lot more good-looking and a veritable tennis god, Fuji couldn't help himself.

It was a good thing that Ryoma was thicker than a concrete wall when it came to matters like Fuji stalking him. The younger boy just saw Fuji as a nuisance of sorts which, in retrospect, didn't help Ryoma at all. It only fueled Fuji's interest.

Sighing, Oishi entered the clubroom. It was empty. Everyone was already on the courts practicing. Oishi had been late for practice since he had to talk to his sensei about the assigned homework. He unbuttoned his school jacket and gave another sigh.

Then his eyes caught sight of a fallen piece of paper on the floor. Something about the paper seemed entirely too innocent for it to be _actually_ innocent to Oishi's eyes. He folded his jacket properly and placed it on top of his tennis bag and then bent down to retrieve the article. He flipped it over and read the first sentence written.

_Fuji Syusuke's Ten Things He'd Like To Do With/To Echizen Ryoma_

Green eyes widened in horror as he read through the list, twisting the paper in his tight grasp as a deep blush darkened his cheeks. He could not believe the things written there…they were so…so…_improper_! And _graphic_.

A frown tugged at his lips as his eyes looked away in embarrassment. He could not let this be seen by Ryoma. Ryoma was too young for such things. It would mentally scar their ochibi for life!

And Fuji…he could not believe the other boy. This was too much, even for the brunette. Sadistic or not, he was going to have a talk with Fuji later on.

Oishi was lost in his appalled thoughts and did not notice Ryoma entering the clubroom. The smaller boy glanced curiously at Oishi who just stood there, looking equal parts determined and shocked, clutching a piece of paper in his fist. Sharp golden eyes easily caught his name on the paper even from across the room. He approached the older boy and tugged the paper from Oishi's grasp.

Oishi jumped in surprised as he felt the article taken from his hold and saw with increasing dismay as Ryoma smoothened the creases to be able to read better.

"E-Echizen! No, you shouldn't read that! I-It's mine so you – "

"It has my name on it, Oishi-senpai," Ryoma pointed out quietly then read the paper's disreputable contents.

Oishi was just about to lunge at the smaller boy, intent on keeping Ryoma from having a traumatic experience, when the door opened again and this time Fuji came in.

He paused as he saw Oishi, opening his eyes to reveal its bright blue depths, clearly stating that Oishi wasn't supposed to be in here when Ryoma read the paper he so cleverly left on the floor and then asked Ryoma to be a good kohai and get something in the clubroom so he could follow moments later.

"Oishi," Fuji greeted calmly but there was a sharpness in his eyes that set Oishi on edge.

But Oishi only took a deep breath and stood firm. "Fuji, we need to discuss something. You…You can't write such things and leave it around for anyone to pick up! Especially when those things are, uhh, supposed to be kept in _private_."

Fuji just smiled at him. "Well, it was unfortunate that you read it Oishi. Sumanu. It was intended for Ryoma."

"I had thought as much but that's the point!" Oishi stressed, watching Fuji earnestly and trying not to be intimidated by the open-eyed look Fuji was pinning him with. "Ryoma's too young for that! Fuji, he…he can't know these things yet! He's going to be traumatized if you do."

As Oishi tried to argue with a smiling Fuji, no one (or at least, not Oishi) noticed Ryoma taking out a pen from his own tennis bag and writing something on the piece of paper. With a sigh, Ryoma walked between the two senpai-tachi and slapped the paper onto Fuji's chest.

"Echizen…" Oishi looked extremely worried when he realized that Ryoma had read the paper's contents. What sort of emotional strain could the young boy be going through now?

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said with another sigh to both older boys, though there was a curious, faint pink blush on his cheeks. He placed back his pen in his bag and left the clubroom.

Fuji looked down at the paper and glanced at whatever it was Ryoma had written. When he did, Fuji began laughing quietly to himself. It sounded vaguely ominous to Oishi. Despite himself Oishi leaned closer to Fuji and his eyes immediately caught the added words written on the upper left corner of the paper.

_Fuji-senpai, not until I'm sixteen. Although number ten can be negotiated if you buy me juice for a month. _

Oishi was rendered speechless.

"Saa, I think I'll have to steal a kiss from him in front of everyone for being so cute," Fuji spoke to no one in particular and kindly handed the paper to Oishi. He automatically reached for it and then stared at the brunette in confusion. Fuji's smiled turned knowing. "So you'll have a reference with Eiji, Oishi. He'll be particularly good with number seven since he's quite flexible. You should change soon or else Tezuka will make you ran laps."

With that, Fuji left.

Oishi looked like he was going to have some sort of panic attack before he let out a huge breath, resigned to whatever fate had in store. It seemed that Ryoma could actually hold his own against Fuji after all. He stared at the offending piece of paper before he coughed nervously. He tore the topmost part of the paper and threw '_Fuji Syusuke's Ten Things He'd Like To Do To/With Echizen Ryoma' _into the trash bin, folded the rest and slipped it into a secret pocket in his tennis bag.

Then he finished changing and hurried to join practice. Tezuka could hand out three digit numbers for laps without even batting an eyelash which was almost as terrifying as Fuji Syusuke.

-

"Ohayou, Fuji!" Eiji greeted happily as he ran up to his best friend on the way to school the next day.

Fuji returned the greeting. "You're looking happy, Eiji."

Eiji grinned widely. "Unya! I am but I'm not telling you why, Fujiko!"

Oishi was waiting by the school gates, looking flustered and nervous, with a sleepy Ryoma by his side. At the sight of the smaller boy, Fuji's smile widened and Eiji noticed, elbowing the brunette with a catlike grin.

"Hoi, hoi, I see you're pretty happy too, Fuji."

Fuji nodded. "Saa, let's just say that ten has become my favorite number for the moment."

Eiji cocked his head in confusion as they reached the gate and Fuji immediately went up to Ryoma and ruffled his black-green hair. Ryoma was too sleepy to protest. Oishi cleared his throat and went up to Eiji who greeted him enthusiastically. Fuji wrapped his arm around Ryoma's shoulders and smiled artlessly at Oishi.

"So, Oishi, did you follow my advice?"

Oishi's face reddened and again Eiji looked bemused.

"Advice nya?"

Fuji just lightly shrugged and dragged Ryoma towards the school. "Let's go, Ryoma."

"Fuji-senpai, you should stop torturing Oishi-senpai," was all the younger boy muttered as he let himself be towed by the older boy.

"Maybe tomorrow," Fuji replied with a soft chuckle as they left Oishi in the clutches of an overly curious Eiji who was determined to pry the answer from his doubles partner no matter what.

Fuji turned away thoughts of Oishi-torture and smiled down at the younger boy who looked up at him at the same time. "Saa Ryoma, do you think we can do number ten before morning practice? I'll buy you Ponta after."

* * *

**END **

It's bad to ask readers to review, but I'll ask anyway. Heh. Please leave a review if you liked it! XD


	3. Two Boys in a Box

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #3: jolt!  
**

**Two Boys In The Box  
**

The mall was opening a new tennis shop. Although the tennis store that the Seigaku regulars frequented was just fine, it had been advertised that the mall one had a new shipment of that grip tape Ryoma liked so much. So on that Sunday morning Ryoma got up extra early to make sure the tape wouldn't be sold out. Something told him that Ibu-san was already camped outside the store.

A yawn broke out of Ryoma's mouth and he rubbed at his watering eyes. He stood by the elevator, waiting for it to reach the ground floor where he waited. The store was in the third floor and Ryoma was too sleepy to attempt walking the distance.

He watched with hooded eyes as the elevator gradually lowered itself floor by floor.

"Oh Echizen, it's you," a pleasant voice said a moment before Fuji appeared beside Ryoma, smiling down at the younger boy. "Are you here for the new tennis store?"

Ryoma blinked. "…Hai."

Fuji nodded. "Me too. I want to buy that grip tape you've been using. It's good, isn't it?"

"…Hai."

Ryoma wasn't sure how to react in this situation. Although he had nothing against Fuji since he was a good tennis player, even he wasn't oblivious to the fact that the older boy had a sadistic streak a mile wide. But then Fuji had never really targeted Ryoma before and they've known each other for three years now so maybe he had nothing to worry about.

He snuck a glance at the brunette and Fuji caught his gaze, giving him one of his smiles.

As far as appearances went, Fuji had nothing against Kaidoh's expression that could even make grown men flinch in fear.

Finally the elevator gave a soft 'ding' and the metal door opened. Fuji waited as Ryoma went inside first before following, pressing the third-floor button. The door closed with a decisive click and the elevator started its upward journey.

It was silent. Fuji said nothing and Ryoma wasn't the kind of person who started conversations. The black-haired boy stood near the buttons panel, watching their reflections on the metal door. Fuji stood a little to the back, leaning against the side with his arms crossed.

As Ryoma watched, the image of the other boy clear to his excellent vision, Fuji's closed eyes suddenly snapped open and it sent a sinister tingle up Ryoma's spine. True to form, Ryoma didn't even flinch even as he felt those vibrant eyes burning a hole through his head. Ryoma wished he hadn't left his cap home so he could tug it down.

Just as the weight of the stare became unbearable, Ryoma internally sighed and said, "Fuji-senpai…"

And then the elevator gave a jolt and stopped. The lights blinked out.

"Ara…it seems we're stuck," Fuji commented mildly though it was clear in his tone that he wasn't the least bit concerned.

Ryoma let out a breath. "You shouldn't sound so delighted, senpai. This is trouble."

In the darkness, Ryoma could no longer see their reflections. Without the humming of the elevator's mechanism it was so quiet that he could hear Fuji's every breath.

"Well, maybe the power will come back in a few moments," Fuji reassured.

"Or we should just press the emergency button," Ryoma pointed out and reached towards the yellow button.

"Ryoma."

The sudden use of his first name in Fuji's game voice stopped the younger boy's movements.

And then he knew it.

Fuji's eyes were open.

It was dark.

He was trapped with Fuji with no means of escape.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he realized the enormity of his situation. His finger pushed against the emergency button. No response.

"Ryoma," Fuji called again and shuffled closer.

Ryoma stiffened and gave it another push, harder this time.

"Have you ever kissed in an elevator before?" Fuji asked. "Have you _ever_ kissed before?"

Press. Press. Press.

This was bad, Ryoma thought as he kept on pressing the emergency button with increasing agitation, Fuji now standing too close behind him. He could practically feel Fuji's breath tickling the back of his head, blowing against his hair.

Ryoma knew fear then.

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma nearly stammered but just managed to refrain from it because he was Echizen Ryoma. The apprehension, though, couldn't be mistaken in his voice. He slowly turned around and was able to make out the outline of the older boy.

It was strange how Fuji's blue eyes were so clear and bright without any light to reflect from.

It was also bizarre how Ryoma could _see _the pitiless smile spreading wide over Fuji's shadowed face.

"Saa…………"

-

Shinji stared down at the grip tape he'd been wanting for a long time.

"I've finally got it," he mumbled to himself in a monotone. "This time Echizen-san won't be able to take the last once since I got it first. I'll also grip my racket better and improve my game. I should challenge Echizen-san and beat him using this grip tape."

The other customers stared at Shinji as if he was an alien being from another planet.

Shinji was oblivious and went on with his monologue. "…I wonder why Echizen-san isn't here. I was sure that he'd come to buy the grip tape – "

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The sudden terrified scream that echoed through the entire mall had everyone jumping in surprise, even Shinji. He glanced towards where the yell had come from, near the elevators.

He cocked his head, expression barely changing despite his confusion. "…Echizen-san?"

* * *

**END **

I'm very glad a lot of people like this. It really warms my heart and makes me want to ask for more reviews, nya!...So, please do review. XD


	4. If Only I Could Make You Mine

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #26: if only i could make you mine**

* * *

Ryoma is magnificent.

On the court, he is tall and unbeatable. There is no one better than him and everyone who is there recognizes this young man's greatness. He stands by the baseline, racket held securely in his left hand, dribbling the tennis ball in preparation to serve. His posture, the position of his feet, the way the brim of his cap shadows his eyes all tell Fuji what happens next.

Ryoma will win. He will start with a twist serve, which the opponent anticipates but will fail to return since he doesn't know that for every game Ryoma's signature serve gets better and better until it is almost indomitable.

He will dominate the match, golden eyes full of that damnable assuredness of his victory which he articulates into his famous words: 'Mada mada dane.'

Although Ryoma's opponent and audience are foreigners, they know what it means.

"You still have a long way to go."

Fuji stands by the bleachers, watches as Ryoma throws the ball into the air and bring his racket up in a graceful arc before hitting it with amazing force, sending the tiny ball across the court to bounce near the opponent's feet, rebounding upwards to his face.

The crowd cheers loudly. They love Ryoma. They love his games.

Ryoma belongs to this, to his tennis. He has outgrown them all.

Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura, Tezuka, his father…even Fuji.

It's bittersweet to watch the man Ryoma has become and to remember the boy he used to be, grumbling whenever Fuji advanced on him but gradually falling silent and letting Fuji kiss him.

This has always been Ryoma's destiny, to own the world.

Fuji is only part of his past that makes this present possible.

Another deafening roar from the thrilled audience as Ryoma darts forward to the net, volleying the ball sharply just inside the line. Ryoma is taking all the points. His opponent cannot fight back, completely conquered by this small, slender young man with the fierce, cocky eyes.

Fuji is glad he came halfway around the world for this, to watch Ryoma's final destiny unfold.

"Ike, Ryoma," Fuji whispers as the breeze toys with his brown hair. He lifts his camera to his face and takes a single picture of Ryoma, fingers gripping his cap and tugging it low, the prince on the tennis court.

It's his final picture.

Fuji lets the camera dangle from his neck. There is a smile on his face and the eyes he's kept open since the beginning of the match closes.

"Goodbye," he says, not sadly, not happily. He blows Ryoma a last kiss.

Then he turns and leaves.

-

Ryoma stops in the middle of the game. He turns towards where Fuji had stood, frowning, eyes dark.

His chest is heavy and it's not because of the exertion from the game.

The ball whizzes by him and the opponent scores, making the bigger man pump his fist.

Ryoma turns to face him and there is something hard in his posture, on his face, glowing in his eyes.

"That will be your last point," Ryoma says, his grip tightening on his racket, and the game resumes.

* * *

**END **

Please read and leave a nice review to make me happy! XD


	5. Take The Wheel And Steer

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #12: take the wheel and steer  
**

* * *

About halfway through the trip Ryoma fell asleep. It was comfortably silent and the passing countryside lulled him to a daze. Fuji glanced at him when his head titled downwards, smiling at the way Ryoma's eyes closed and his breathing slowed in sleep.

"You really love to sleep, don't you?" Fuji asked the sleeping boy in the seat next to him. He didn't expect any answer so it was a surprise when Ryoma murmured a sleepy "Karupin…"

Fuji's grin widened. How cute.

The next few miles passed in relative silence as Fuji drove and Ryoma dozed. It was a bright morning for a leisurely trip, the kind of day that was hot enough to roll the window's down and let the refreshing breeze flow through their hair.

For most of the ride, Ryoma napped and when he next woke up it was to the feel of Fuji's clothed shoulder underneath his cheek. He blinked sleepily, rubbing at heavy eyes.

"Senpai? Where are we?" Ryoma asked with a yawn left over from his nap.

The brunette casually held on to the wheel, going at the reasonably fast speed on the empty country road. He turned to Ryoma with a relaxed smile. "Ah, you're awake. That's good since we're almost there."

Ryoma looked out the window, at the green fields rolling idly by. "Where is 'there' exactly?"

That smile was his only answer. "You'll see."

Ryoma considered pushing for a proper reply but thought better of it. He was feeling languid and good after his quick rest to really bother and this was Fuji he was talking to. There was no use making the older boy do anything he didn't want to. Besides, Ryoma didn't remember doing anything recently to merit some sort of sadistic punishment from his equally sadistic boyfriend.

He hoped.

Ryoma laid his elbow on the open window, hand cradling the side of his face as he turned to look at the smiling boy driving casually. The warm breeze ruffled his dark hair. "This isn't some prank, is it?"

A soft chuckle met his ears. "Don't you trust me, Ryoma?"

Ryoma shrugged, looking for all purposes bored. "It depends on the occasion."

Fuji gave him a brilliant grin, revealing equally brilliant blue eyes. "That's really cute, Ryoma. But honestly, I just missed spending time with my boyfriend since I've been so busy with school. Didn't you? Miss me, I mean?"

Ryoma stared suspiciously at him before looking away, out toward the verdant landscape, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Whatever," Ryoma muttered. "We can't even play tennis out here."

Another silence wrapped around them, calm and familiar between the two boys. It was easy to believe they've been dating for nearly two years, ever since Ryoma's last year of junior high. It was even easy to imagine how Fuji's courtship was slow and sweet when in reality, Ryoma thought with an inward sigh, it had been nothing but the older boy hassling and stalking and manipulating him to go on dates. It was enough to scar anyone mentally and emotionally.

But really, being Fuji Syusuke's boyfriend wasn't as bad as it seemed. Especially when…

Fuji slowed the car to a stop in front of a small building, turning to face the smaller boy with a smile on his face, the kind that was meant only for Ryoma in the way it sweetened at the edges.

Hmmm, especially that.

"We're here," Fuji announced cheerfully, turning off the engine and getting out of the car. Ryoma did the same, stretching his body upwards before glancing at the building.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you go ahead and see for yourself." Fuji walked to the back of the car, opening the trunk. Ryoma ambled inside, looking around the quiet area. The building turned out to be a summer cottage of sorts but it was empty. The owner was probably away. Soon he came upon a well-maintained tennis court which made Ryoma arch an eyebrow. What were they doing here then? Trespassing?

Ryoma turned around, frowning, and saw Fuji standing behind him carrying a very large backpack and two rackets, his and Ryoma's.

"Like it?"

Ryoma sighed. "We could go to jail if the owner catches us."

The grin that spread on the brunette's face seemed a little to cheery.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ryoma. This place belongs to an old friend of my parents and since Oohira-san is on vacation in America I asked if we could spend the weekend here and he was fine with it."

"Yadda."

Fuji wasn't fazed as he waved their rackets invitingly toward the court. "We can play as much as we want."

The sight of the court made Ryoma hesitate. "I only agreed to a short trip, senpai, not a weekend getaway. Okasaan will wonder where I am if I don't return home tonight and my clothes-"

Fuji handed his boyfriend both rackets. "Daijobou, I already asked permission from your mother and she even kindly let me pack for you so there's no reason why we can't stay, is there?"

Ryoma opened his mouth but no argument came forth. Fuji patiently waited. Ryoma closed his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Well, there's no way around it."

Fuji nodded happily. "There isn't."

"All right, we'll stay but only because Fuji-senpai is sneaky." Ryoma propped both rackets on his shoulder and gave a tiny smile to show that he really didn't mind. "But you have to play tennis with me as much as I want."

Fuji bent down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the other boy's lips. "Of course, Ryoma-sama."

He pulled away and lightly smacked Fuji with their rackets. "Don't call me that."

-

Twilight came upon them and Fuji could be found cooking their meal after Ryoma made sure that there weren't any of the strange ingredients Fuji was so fond of. The brunette had showered first to prepare their meal ahead.

Ryoma hummed a little to himself as he bathed under the cool spray. His body was aching pleasantly after the rigorous four matches they had played that afternoon but Ryoma was content. They were even with a 2-2 game score. He'd still had reservations at first, even pointing out if the owner knew that Fuji planned on using his cottage as a love nest but Fuji was unconcerned, although he used his Hakugei to return Ryoma's shot, winning the first game. After that Ryoma hadn't asked anything else.

After rinsing the shampoo and soap away, Ryoma turned off the shower and grabbed his personal fluffy towel that Fuji had packed along to pat himself dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and padded out to the guest room where they were staying. The large backpack was on the bed and Ryoma sifted through the contents.

He paused and then began searching again. The third time he restarted pawing at the pile of the clothes, Ryoma was both looking harassed and panicked.

_"…I already asked permission from your mother and she even kindly let me pack for you…" _echoed Fuji's innocent voice in his mind.

Fuji wouldn't.

He wouldn't purposely forget to bring…except that he _really_ would.

"FUUJIII!! Where are my underwear, dammit?!"

-

**END**

You guys asked me not to end the previous short chapter, 'if only i could make you mine' but that's meant to be a one-shot. Most of these stories are just one-shots. And I really want for people to review what I've written, not just for the obvious gratification, but also to have concrete feedback on my stories. It's disheartening to see so many hits for a certain chapter and receive only one fourth of that as reviews. But I'm not forcing you...I'm just asking you to rethink your decision to not leave a review - and actually leave one. XD


	6. Three's A Crowd

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #5: "ano sa..."  
**

* * *

Fuji pressed Ryoma's number in speed dial and waited for his boyfriend to pick up his call. After three rings, Ryoma's deadpan voice answered.

"Saa, Ryoma, where are you?" Fuji asked pleasantly as he lifted the strap of his camera bag higher on his shoulder. His smile was perfectly in place as he walked the familiar street that would lead him to the Echizen residence.

"I'm on my way to the street courts," Ryoma answered.

Fuji's steps faltered. "Sou ka. Do you have a match planned or are you just going to hit balls against the wall?"

"I have a game with Akaya-san."

This time Fuji's steps stopped altogether and his eyes opened, the clarity of the blue irises startling. "With Kirihara, you say?"

"Hmmm."

"Well then, I'll just call you tonight," Fuji said, his voice somewhat tight and blue eyes glaring at the wall in front of him.

Ryoma, as usual, was oblivious. "All right. Bye." Then he hung up.

Fuji stared at his phone and flipped it close. The afternoon breeze ruffled his brown hair across his face and the smile slowly faded away as he thought of his boyfriend and his boyfriend's new playmate.

Kirihara Akaya.

For nearly five months now Ryoma and Kirihara had been constantly meeting together to play tennis. There was nothing wrong about that. Both boys were fiercely competitive and honestly challenged each other. They both had a deep love for tennis and their joy came through in each and every game they had with each other or with other people, Kirihara's feelings more obvious than the younger boy's.

It was a good thing especially with Fuji too busy with his duties as the photography club's president and the fact that he had quit the sport when entering high school. He still played against Ryoma, though his skills weren't as sharp as before without constant practice.

Kirihara was an adequate replacement. His skills had only grown more as time went on, just like Ryoma.

But Kirihara wasn't only Ryoma's tennis rival. No, Kirihara had the outright gal to be Ryoma's _friend_ to the degree that both of them called each other by their first names. Ryoma didn't even call Momo by his first name. Ryoma didn't even call Fuji by his first name…unless threatened, manipulated or blackmailed by the brunette.

This immediately made Kirihara a suspicious character. The little demon, as he was more commonly known on and off the courts, was loud, crass and nearly rivaled Eiji in his disposition to touch and glomp people, especially cute people like Ryoma. Except for the fact that when Kirihara jumped on people, it was with more leer and less cheer.

Kirihara was the kind of person Ryoma couldn't stand to be around for too long. But Ryoma obviously tolerated his presence better than he did Momo's or Eiji's or nearly everyone else's.

As much as Fuji hated to admit it, he was jealous.

Jealous of Kirihara Akaya, of all people. The boy couldn't even speak proper Japanese.

Jealous enough to turn around and head towards the street courts, smile becoming menacing in its form.

-

The afternoon was still bright when Fuji arrived at the courts. It was surprisingly empty for this time of the day when it should have been packed with tennis players challenging each other in singles or doubles matches. He immediately spied Ryoma and Kirihara sitting on the bleachers, preparing themselves for their match.

Ryoma was already finished, drinking his grape Ponta with his racket resting on his lap. His head was slightly inclined towards Kirihara's direction while the taller boy talked as he tied his shoelaces.

It was such a startling image. Ryoma _never_ tilted his head or gave any indication that he was listening to anyone at all. Fuji frowned. This was not what he expected at all.

Both boys stood up and went to the nearest court. Fuji stood where he was, unnoticed. Ryoma spun his racket around and it clattered to the ground, smooth side. Kirihara declared first serve. They went to their respective sides, Kirihara bouncing the ball in preparation with Ryoma crouched to receive the serve, racket already in his left hand to show how serious he was about this.

Then the game began.

Fuji watched Ryoma's game, forgetting about Kirihara and the impulsive jealousy clawing at his chest.

Ryoma was beautiful when he played. It could be any sport but he truly looked his best when playing tennis. His form was perfect, his speed and reflexes exceptional and every shot precise, powerful and deadly. But it was the expression on his face that caught Fuji the most. There was so much intensity glowing in his golden eyes, passion and love for the game. Whenever he broke through Kirihara's defenses a cocky smirk graced his lips until he was smiling, enjoying himself immensely, which was copied by Kirihara's own open grin.

Both boys were trading challenging barbs with each shot. Every time one of them managed to score the other one would take it back, moving around the court with incredible speed, relying on their lightning reflexes to be able to return the ball wherever it landed, however it bounced and spun.

It was rare to see Ryoma play with abandon, to have that elated smile fixed on his face.

And Fuji continued to stand there, silently watching, unheeded.

Finally…

"Game, set and match, won by Echizen: 7 games to 5," Ryoma called out quietly, smugly as the ball rolled away from where Kirihara was sprawled, having made a jumping dive to catch the younger boy's sudden volley. Growling, Kirihara pushed himself to sit on the ground, rubbing at his right elbow where it had dragged on the court. He grabbed his racket and waved it in the air. "Ahh!! One more game! I'm going to beat you for sure!" Kirihara cried indignantly, scrambling to his feet.

Ryoma shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get a drink first."

Both boys moved back to the bleachers, grabbing their water bottles. Kirihara was saying something to Ryoma, moving his arm in the air to emphasize his words. The smaller boy was absently nodding in agreement, lifting the bottle to his mouth and he moved his head just so and saw Fuji standing across the courts.

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma muttered in surprise as the brunette lifted his hand in greeting.

Kirihara looked at where Ryoma was focused and grinned. "Ooohhh, it's Ryoma's _boyfriend _come to pick him up."

Ryoma half-glared at Kirihara as he set the water bottle down. "You're an idiot, Akaya-san." As Kirihara started laughing like a loon, Ryoma rolled his eyes and went over to his waiting boyfriend across the court.

"Fuji-senpai, I thought you had a club meeting," Ryoma said when he reached Fuji's side.

"It finished earlier than I thought. I was headed to your house when I called but you were here."

"Akaya-san called to invite me to a game."

"Yes and you won. Good job, Ryoma," Fuji praised smilingly, reaching up and playfully tugging at the smaller boy's white cap. "It's not often one can make Kirihara fall these days."

Ryoma grinned. "Of course."

Fuji chuckled. "You're still so cocky. You haven't changed at all, Ryoma."

Ryoma glanced briefly at Kirihara who was making impatient motions with his arm and let out a brief sigh. "Ano sa, I was going to invite you to dinner tonight. I would have called you after your meeting, but I promised Akaya-san another game. He wants to try and beat me."

The brunette smiled beautiful. "I'd love to have dinner with you and your family."

Making his decision, Ryoma nodded. "That's good. I'll just defeat Akaya-san faster than before."

Greatly amused, Fuji ducked beneath the bill of Ryoma's cap and leaned close, their noses bumping. "Don't say such arrogant things or you'll jinx your game. Rather, just keep it in your head."

Ryoma quickly darted forward and gave his boyfriend a short but thorough kiss before pulling back, a smirk on his lips. "It's fine, Fuji-senpai. Even if it jinxes my game, I'll still win."

Before Fuji could recover, Ryoma went back to the bleachers. Kirihara was standing with his racket propped on his shoulder, grinning impishly at witnessing their kiss. When Ryoma was in earshot, Kirihara started teasing him loudly at the display of public affection to which the younger boy mostly ignored with an annoyed look.

Fuji laughed to himself as he walked over to a nearby bench, settling down comfortably to watch their coming game. Even when Kirihara slung an arm around Ryoma's shoulders as Ryoma adjusted his racket's gut, the terrible feeling was gone. He didn't have to feel jealous at all. Fuji no longer minded.

Kirihara snickered boisterously, leaning close to whisper something probably lewd into Ryoma's ear judging by the glint in his eyes.

Fuji suddenly stood and went towards the two boys. They turned to look at him, Ryoma questioning and Kirihara apprehensive at the sight of two gleaming blue eyes.

"I'll just be the chair umpire to your game, ne?"

Not _that_ much, anyway.

-

END

-

Please do read and leave a review. XD


	7. My Only Heart

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #20: the road home  
**

* * *

Ryoma now seemed breakable lying on the hospital bed, IVs hooked into his arm and the machines that kept him alive beeping noisily in the background. Each drop of the IV fluid matched to the ticking of the clock. It felt endless but at the same time like an inevitable countdown.

Syusuke tenderly traced the curve of Ryoma's cheek, letting his finger graze against the boy's long lashes. The heartbeat in his own chest matched the one the machine was counting, emitting in dull beeps.

Ryoma was barely alive, hasn't been for more than a month now. A bigoted man, a baseball bat and one powerful swing to head put Ryoma in this room, in this hospital. The black-haired boy's lips were pale around the nasogastric tube and if Syusuke gently pried apart Ryoma's eyelashes, the golden irises would be swallowed up by his unresponsive pupils.

The doctors had given up hope. There was too much damage to the brain for recovery to be possible. It was devastating news, one that they didn't want to hear. Hope was the only thing they had left, all of them, Ryoma's parents, his friends, his rivals, Syusuke…especially Syusuke. Now there was nothing but the comatose body of the boy who had been so brilliant in life.

Syusuke's blue eyes were filled with sorrow as his fingers intertwined with those of Ryoma's still ones.

Behind him, Nanjiro and Rinko stood side by side, immobile and cold-faced, except for the tears slipping down Rinko's cheeks. Momoshiro was trembling and even Kaidoh looked greatly troubled. For once, Inui's notebook was nowhere to be seen. Eiji was trying hard not to cry as Oishi held him. Tezuka had an arm around a trembling Sakuno, who was reminded vividly of her own grandmother's death, though as different as Ryuzaki's had been.

The doctor and nurse stood on the other side of the bed. Nanjiro caught the doctor's gaze and stiffly nodded and in turn, the doctor signaled to the nurse.

Syusuke's smile lifted to his face but it was hollow. "I love you, Ryoma."

The nurse switched off the mechanical ventilation. Syusuke leaned forward to kiss Ryoma on the cheek, softly, adoringly.

Ryoma's chest stopped moving just as the ECG intoned a loud, continuous beeping that ended everything.

-

END

-

Another sad ending, this one with Ryoma dead. Oh. Please tell me what you think of it.


	8. Only You

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #16: invincible, unrivaled  
**

* * *

-

_They are fighting. The details are obscure but their fight is vicious and real. They throw barbed words that hurt and incite further anger. The words tennis and birthday and what is more important comes up repeatedly. A cat yowls pathetically in the dark, ignored. The tall one curses and leaves the apartment, furious. The small one drops to the couch with a scowl. _

_Time passes. The small one gazes at the clock. There is a hollow feeling in his chest. With a sigh, he picks up his phone and presses the first speed dial. It rings and he hears the stupid melody in the kitchen and he ends the call. The tall one left his phone in the house, the idiot. _

_Time drags on. A new month starts. The small one has called their friends but no one knows where the tall one is. Something he knows to be guilt settles in his stomach mixed with unease. _

_He decides to look for the tall one. But then the phone rings and he picks up the receiver. It's the tall one, calling from a phone booth outside their apartment complex. There is a tense silence before the small one sighs a quiet apology. The tall one says nothing for a while then when he finally sucks in a breath to speak there is a deafening crash before the line goes dead. The small one drops the phone and races out the door, down the stairs and into the night._

_A truck is crammed into the phone booth and the small one falls to his knees and throws up at the sight of blood and brains and bones. The driver drunkenly falls out of the truck. The cat streaks past the small one and starts to screech. _

-

It is February 29th.

Ryoma heads to the street courts at midnight, racket bag slung over his shoulder and cap pulled low over his face. He quickly arrives at his destination, the deserted courts lonely without its usual players bouncing the ball. He drops his bag and tilts his head sideways so the light from the streetlamp slants over his face. His eyes are hard and shattered.

He pulls out his racket and ball, pulls tighter at his shoelaces and stalks toward the back wall. There are smudges on the otherwise smooth surface, players practicing their swing whenever the courts were occupied.

There is no moon, no stars, just an endless expanse of cold, dark sky. Ryoma throws the ball sharply into the air and swings his racket with a force that would have made even Momoshiro cringe. The ball connects with the gut with a painful thwack and rockets to the wall where it harshly bounces back at Ryoma. He doesn't even blink as he hits the ball again and again, ferociously, angrily, painfully.

Ryoma hates tennis. It no longer brings him joy but it is the only thing that's able to release the tightness in his chest that makes him gasp for breath as if he were about to cry. But Ryoma doesn't cry, ever. He has not shed a tear for the past two years, after celebrating a pseudo leap day and returning home to an empty apartment. Where there is no smiling boy wearing an obscene apron cooking him dinner, eager to give him a welcome kiss home. There's been nothing of that for too long and Ryoma just can't move on from it. Not from that night, this night, two years ago, that had robbed him of everything important.  
His swing gets harder and harder, faster and faster until the ball is nearly invisible. It's impossible to return it at such speed, in such close distance but Ryoma isn't even troubled. He just continues to hit.

His cell phone, which is lost in the mess of his bag, vibrates endlessly with messages and missed calls. But the name Ryoma longs for doesn't even flash once.

Finally, when Ryoma is breathing so hard he is slumped over, his strength leaving him until he is boneless and tired, does Ryoma stop. But then the ball whizzes directly to his face and he gathers the last ounce of his strength, all the pent-up anger and loneliness and grief as he hits the ball back so hard that it nearly cracks the wall. It rebounds upwards to the sky and sails in an arc to disappear in the bushes.

The racket clatters to the ground, Ryoma's grip slack.

His hand is trembling and sore and red. His hand is trembling and sore and red. After a long time staring blankly at the wall, Ryoma picks up his racket and puts it back in the bag. He disregards his ball and leaves the courts.

All too quickly he returns home.

It is new and shiny still even when Ryoma moved in a long time ago. Oishi said it isn't healthy or productive to live right outside where the accident happened. Ryoma knows Oishi is right but he still sometimes visits that place just to viscerally please his sadistic side.

His cat immediately jumps into Ryoma's arms, mewling softly, beseechingly, as if she knows how Ryoma is feeling. As if she feels the same way, bereft and alone.

But Ryoma finds little comfort in Karupin's soft, warm fur.

He is still so very hollow without Fuji.

-

You'll probably hate me for another horribly sad ending but things always get better after the tragedy. Usually.

Oh, and please do leave a comment about what you thought of it.


	9. Dangerous Kiss

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #9: dash  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Eiji."

"Oh, Fuji! Ohayou."

"You're looking especially happy today, Eiji. Why is that?"

"He he he, it's because Ochibi-chan gave me a kiss, nya!"

"…What?"

"Yup! Momo too. And Oishi and even Kaidoh!"

"Really……………….."

"Hoi, hoi. It was really good, nya. Somehow Ochibi-chan's kisses are better than others."

"….."

"It was really good! Hmmm, I can still taste it in my mouth. Unyaa, I want another one! Ne, Fuji, let's go to Ochibi-chan's class and ask for more before he gives everyone the rest of his kisses!"

"…."

"Ara, Fuji? Where did you go? Fuji! Ma-tte!"

-

"RYOMA!"

"Fuji-senpai, why were you running so fast? W-Wait, senpai!"

"Ryoma, did you give Eiji a kiss? And Momo, Oishi, even Kaidoh? Who _else_?"

"Huh? What's wrong about that?...Ahhh, senpai, why are you looking at me like that? Oi…..oi, let me go! Where are you taking me? S-Senpai what are you doing? This is the art room! Don't touch me there – ahh – Fuji-senpai, yadda – anyone can come in anytimmmmmmmphhhhhh!!"

-

"Oishi, have you seen Fuji? He suddenly ran off without a word."

"Sorry, Eiji, Fuji wasn't here."

"Haaayy, I asked him to go with me too. We were going to ask Ochibi-chan for more chocolate."

"Wasn't one enough for you?"

"Iie! Chocolate kisses are the best! Don't you think so, Oishi?"

-

END

* * *

I always giggle when I read this. I find it so silly. I hope you do too, but in a good way! XD


	10. Frames

I have claimed our favorite boys at 30(underscore)kisses, an LJ community that takes thirty different prompts to make different fanworks from them (fiction, art, fanvids, icons, etc) but it has to feature at least one kiss in it. I'm almost halfway done.

* * *

Oops. I uploaded the wrong story. I apologize for my mistake. Here's the correct update (lolz at self)

* * *

**Thrill Pair**

**Theme #1: look over here  
**

* * *

When Fuji clicks the shutter on his camera, he makes art. Color, lighting, texture, shade, focus – they're all perfect. His technique is flawless, his eye for detail invaluable. Photography gives Fuji a quiet thrill, one that satisfies more deeply than anything else he does.

When Ryoma holds a tennis racket, it's like he can own the world. As he stands in the court across from the opponent, he isn't the ochibi-chan anymore but the person bigger than anyone else alive. The adrenaline surges in him, the fire burns and Ryoma knows that this is what he lives for.

These two things are as different as night and day, just as the persons behind the camera and the one lobbing the ball.

But there is something else even greater than the love and passion for photography and tennis. It can't be aptly described by mere words because no word comes close to it at all. Instead, a single moment in time captures its essence perfectly. It's when…

It's whenever Ryoma wins a game, his hand balled into a triumphant fist at his side, smirk spread on his face as he always, always turns to where he knows he'll find Fuji on the stands, holding his camera, taking photos to honor Ryoma's victory. Their eyes meet and for a split second, one that lasts forever, there's only them.

-

END

* * *

Just a short one about our boys. XD


	11. Overflow

**Theme # 27: overflow**

-

The American-style bathtub was big enough, unfortunately, for two. Ryoma sighed as Fuji buried his hands into the wet black-green hair, gently massaging the scalp. The water rippled around them, bubbles floating down the water from the foam on Ryoma's hair. The younger boy wore a disgruntled expression as he leaned against Fuji's bare chest.

Fuji grinned. "Your hair will look so pretty after I'm done with it, Ryoma. But then, you always have charming hair. It's such a lovely color." He poured water over Ryoma's head, carefully rinsing his hair and making sure that none of the suds got into Ryoma's eyes. "I love to run my fingers through your hair and feel how soft it is." He leaned in close and nosed the wet strands. His arms came around the boy in front of him, embracing gently but firmly. "It smells so good, Ryoma. _You_ smell so good. Whenever I lie on bed, I can clearly smell your scent on the pillows." His voice lowered to a husky whisper right next to Ryoma's ear. "It drives me crazy."

A dark blush was spreading on Ryoma's cheeks, and he looked faintly embarrassed. "Fuji-senpai, you idiot."

The brunette chuckled and his hands traveled down Ryoma's chest, a feather light touch that tickled. "Saa, since we're so conveniently naked…"

His hand went past Ryoma's abdomen, and lower and lower.

Ryoma stiffened briefly before melting into Fuji's embrace, eyelashes fluttering close. "Syusuke…" He tilted his head sideways, lips demanding for a kiss and Fuji readily complied. Their lips met and moved against each other, softly at first, then hungrily. Ryoma moaned and arched in the water.

Fuji opened his eyes and coaxed Ryoma around. He leaned against the edge of the tub, pulling Ryoma flush against his body. Their bodies were slick with the water sluicing around them. Ryoma whimpered, Fuji nibbling on the underside of his chin. The water trembled around them and as their actions grew frenzied, the water eddied and tipped over the edge, overflowing.

They both lay panting in each other's arms, panting, flushed and sated. Ryoma pushed away and glared down at his lover.

"You make us have sex everywhere," Ryoma accused with a childlike pout.

Fuji laughed. "Since you say that, next time, we'll do it in public."

"Yadda!"

"It's a deal then."

"Syusuke!"

-

END


	12. An Apple A Day

Theme #18: Overflow

-

An Apple A Day

-

Fuji smiled innocently at Ryoma's pouting expression. It was just too adorable.

"Now, do you feel better today, Echizen-san?" Fuji asked in a properly concerned tone as he approached the younger boy seated on the bed.

Ryoma glared at him before reluctantly answering. "No…I've been having problems lately, sensei." A warm blush spread on his cheeks.

Fuji cocked his head. "What kind of problems, Echizen-san? Oh, you look hot." He touched the back of his hand to Ryoma's forehead and tutted lightly as he did so. "You feel hot. Why don't you take off your shirt so you won't feel stifled."

The younger boy stared at Fuji as if he was crazy but Fuji just beamed at him. Grumbling quietly to himself, Ryoma grasped the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head, killing the urge to throw the shirt directly at the other boy's face.

"Saa, that's very good. Now, you were saying about a problem?"

Thinking to unsettle Fuji a little, Ryoma lowered his eyelids so his amber eyes were barely visible through his long lashes. His entire posture shied away from the other boy in shyness and his hand reached up to rub the back of his neck almost bashfully.

"You see…sometimes my throat hurts," Ryoma mock-whispered in embarrassment. "I think it's because I place entirely inappropriate things in my mouth, much too big for me to swallow but I try to anyway. Sometimes, I also scream whenever _things _get _too_ much. I'm now worried about it. Do you understand me, sensei?" As he explained, Ryoma slowly lifted his eyes to meet Fuji's.

A grin curved the edges of Fuji's lips. Ryoma was being coy, how cute.

"Is that so? Then I have to check your throat then, don't I?"

Fuji moved closer to the bed, standing directly in front of the shirtless Ryoma. His hands lifted up to Ryoma's delicate neck, ghosting over the bare chest, and let his fingers gently curve around his throat.

He smiled down and Ryoma's eyes darkened. Fuji leaned in closer until their faces were inches apart, their noses nearly bumping.

Ryoma licked his lips and tilted his head slightly to the right.

Fuji's hand crept downward again.

"Syusuke," Ryoma murmured, forgetting the game.

A bright look dawned on Fuji's face as his hand slipped into the pocket of his white lab gown and pulled out a tongue depressor.

"Saa…let's check your throat now, Echizen-san. Stick out your tongue and say 'ahh…'"

-

OMAKE

-

An hour later, Ryoma snuggled into his boyfriend's equally naked form, the annoying lab gown pooled along with Ryoma's shirt, shorts and boxers on the floor.

Fuji chuckled and played with Ryoma's fringe. "Ne, Ryoma, does your throat hurt again?"

Looking up to throw a glare, the pout returned to Ryoma's face. "We're never playing doctor again, Syusuke."

-

END


End file.
